swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Memphis Reigns
Description Memphis Ralls is a well built man of about 6 foot 3 inches and weights in the range of 210 pounds. One word to describe Memphis' skin would be white. It is much like the skin color of a ghost, with the slightest hint of green. His eyes are an impassible baby blue with the hint of green around the edges, always covered by a pair of black shades. Memphis' hair is black; usually slicked back and falls around the top of his neck Memphis usually wears a forest green long sleeves button-down shirt. Over this he wears a long black rancor leather trench coat. This vest carries his pistol in an inner pocket tucked in next to his breast. His pants are either blue or tan with a black leather belt. Along with the first belt he has another belt which is slung around his waist. This belt carries his tools he uses for boosting and extra ammo clips. Around his back is his rifle and his vibro-blade. Memphis is a man with experience. He has been, or so he brags, to every known planet in the galaxy and has busted out of each other their jails at least once. He is known for his over the top tales of heroism and valor. Smug would be a good one word to describe him, always ready for anything you can throw at him and always taking on things larger then he. He does have a reputation as the galaxies up-most smuggler and crème do la crème when it comes to boosting. In fact he is the only booster ever to get away with a Senators capital ship; of course he ditched it once the bridge was penetrated. Biography Childhood Memphis Reigns was born on Coruscant to Martha and Ronan, two of Coruscant’s most notorious smugglers. During his time with them he was thought little of by either parent and treated terrible. Even through this he learned the tricks to their trade. At the age of seven he began to smuggle weapons through military checks, relying on his guiltless child facade. Slowly he gained his parent’s trust and was treated better by them. Also during this time he befriended a man name Ravick. Ravick taught Memphis some of his own trade, in boosting. On Memphis’ tenth birthday he boosted a small shuttle from a rival crime lord, and in fear he fled to Nar Hutta. On Nar Hutta Memphis honed his ability to boost and became one of the foremost boosters on the planet by the age of eleven. Several assassination attempts where tried upon him and all failed. At the age of thirteen Memphis had gone from a favored booster to the personal booster of the Hutt named Gotvaga, great-grandchild to the Hutt Vogga. He was given the job to steal a rival Hutt’s personal shuttle. He did so, and during this boost his mind finally gave him the glimpse of a conscience, who came to be known as Kip. This conscience did not affect his ability in the least; if anything it gave him a new cocky edge. It also made others think him to be a bit crazy to say the least. He and only he could ever hear the conscience so it gave others ideas of insanity when they saw him talking to himself. This did not however affect his status at all. New Reputation At the age of sixteen Memphis moved off Nar Hutta and on request by another Hutt moved to the planet of Tattionee. On arrival he was employed to boost a starship by the name of Cyclone, which was owned by a smuggler named Jergcun. The boost was a successful one and in process of the boost Jergcun was killed. Another one of Memphis’ famed boosts was the boost of a Class 720 freighter named Accuser. The Accuser was owned by a ruthless bounty hunter by the name of Ang-Van-I’shli. Ang fought a good battle, killing Memphis’ first mate Jothoon. In an angered rage Memphis killed Ang and so began his first of many bounties. Not only did Memphis become a famed booster throughout the galaxy by the age of nineteen, but he also had an impeccable reputation as a smuggler and freelancing bounty hunter. Although this made him well looked upon by his employers it also created him many enemies, some among the law. He slowly grew in fame over the next three years along with in hatred. He became wanted by four separate governments, over 67 core planets and even more in the outer realm. He grew so hated that he had to drop all ties with crime lords who dealt with bounties. Prisoner Memphis was finally caught at the age of twenty-two. He was sent to Dorthus Tal prison as locked in C cell, for long term to life inmates. He was given a cell mate after three months; a famous booster himself by the name of Jockani. Jockani had been sent to the prison for grand theft auto of not one nor two but three shuttles owned by the senate. Memphis befriended the Cha’a named Jockani and together they formulated a plan to break out of the prison. Their plan was slow in coming but it finally happened. Memphis and Jockani’s plan consisted off simply walking out of the prison. Of course it was more then just that, they had to take out two of the guards and then get by six hours of the guards’ own work before they could get out, or they would get the unwanted attention of the prison security. Their plan went well and they got out with only minor problems, including the death of five guards, one inmate, and a bounty on each of their heads for 100,000 credits alive and kicking. The two made off and passed by with relative ease for two years before they were caught on the planet of Coruscant. They were then sent to Cells 49557Ceta where they were kept for six weeks. On the sixth week, after long interrogation and getting no where, they were shipped off to Stars’ End prison. All outlaws knew of Star’s End, where the only way off was if you had an entire army at your command. They also knew that no one had ever gotten off and for those reasons they were forced to escape again, this time while still on the shuttle. Of course they did escape along with the other 498 prisoners, some murders, others crime lords, and the few bounty hunters. It so happened that the captain of the shuttle owed his life to Memphis and for those reasons he faked an evacuation, dispelling all the prison security into their escape pods. After doing so Memphis and Jockani where released and they used the last remaining escape pod and ditched out on the planet of Nar Shadda. On Nar Shadda they sought a refuge for a total of four years, in which time Memphis retrieved his ship, Accuser back from the Corellia impound. At the age of 26 Memphis and Jockani were hired for the largest boost of the galaxy, to steal a captal ship from under the Republic’s nose. They succeeded in escaping with the ship, but little did they know that there was a patrol of soldiers on board at the time. The soldiers had been given orders to breach the bridge and kill the people who took it. When the soldiers got to the bridge they were surprised to find only an ace of hearts laying on the helm. The two boosters did this for three years, stealing ships and always leaving an ace of hearts in their wake, it became their calling card, and soon their nicknames, Memphis became known as Ace and Jockani Heart. Ace and Heart began to branch out again, they would not only boost ships anymore, but they became large time smugglers and even tried their hands at bounty hunting again. Their nicknames Ace and Heart stuck with them through both jobs, and during bounties if they just killed, their victim always was left with an ace of hearts. At 29 Memphis and his partner Jockani enlisted in the Navy. There they grew a reputation as some of the best fighter pilots. Although they only lasted with the navy for two years they became famed their. The navy grew tiring how ever and they soon left to take up their old life again as freelancers. With the return of the freelancers their reputation grew again and their nicknames came back. They resided on the planet of Muunilist. On the planet they set up a job as a mercenary for both goverment and private people. As of right now they are freelancing for the Empire. Piracy As of late Memphis has built up a group of the best freelancers in the galaxy. Many of them ex-X Wing fighters from the days of the Rebellion. With their help he has formed a group of pirates called Abduco Navis. The flagship is called the Bakeo. The Bakeo is a CR90 Corellian Corvette. The ship was boosted while still under contruction. It took the pirates an extra two years but they managed to finish building it and have enough personel to control it if not fill it. Sources Reigns, Memphis Reigns, Memphis Reigns, Memphis Reigns, Memphis Reigns, Memphis Reigns, Memphis